


Grape Nehi, Comics, and the Art of Binding Safely

by gothvince



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, hawkeye is a Dad(tm), trans man radar, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvince/pseuds/gothvince
Summary: Hawkeye knows exactly how to bribe Radar into taking care of himself.//Radar is a trans man and binding is taking a toll on him. This work includes a discussion about binding with ace bandages & why it can be harmful.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Grape Nehi, Comics, and the Art of Binding Safely

“Geeze, Radar, you really did a number on these ribs.”

Radar shifts uncomfortably as Hawkeye prods at his ribcage, wincing everytime he touches a particularly sore spot. His arms are folded across his chest, and he’s staring pointedly at a spot on the wall behind Hawkeye. The whole situation is far too awkward for his heart to manage, but there’s no one other than Hawkeye he’d trust with this.

It’s not the first time Hawk’s done this kind of check up. The first time he’d been surprised, but otherwise unphased, and he’s been surprisingly good at not making any fast quips about things. He pulls back after a moment, looking at Radar like a worried father. “I told you, you can’t do this all the time. It’s gonna get you seriously hurt.”

“I know, but… It just doesn’t feel right, not… y’know… it’s just not right.” Radar looks down at his lap, avoiding eye contact, and Hawkeye sighs.

“At least stop sleeping in them.”

“Well I don’t like to wake up and see them!”

“Then keep your eyes closed!”

Radar shoots him an offended look and Hawkeye sighs again. “I’m serious, Radar, you have to cut down on it. The bruising I can take care of, but what if you get really hurt? You’re - you’re literally compressing your lungs! You could fracture something, warp your spine - and your breathing isn’t gonna get much better. Especially if you’re sleeping in them. Especially if you’re wearing them twenty-four-seven.”

A spark of anxiety runs through Radar’s spine as he considers the long-term negative effects (not for the first time, mind, but this is certainly the only time a professional doctor has confirmed his worries, and somehow that carries far more weight). And yet, he doesn’t see any alternative. It’s not like he can go around without any bandages; then everyone would know. People already crack jokes about him being a little girl - and right now they just think he’s some kid who hit puberty too late. Radar doesn’t know what he’d do if they found out.

Hawkeye’s the only one who knows. Colonel Blake did, too, but since he - since the change of command, the numbers dwindled. He’s considered opening up to Klinger about it, but it’s a terrifying prospect. The only reason Hawkeye knows is because of the time Radar needed an x-ray (and since then, Hawkeye has been the only one allowed to give Radar x-rays).

“Look,” Hawkeye’s hand on his shoulder jerks him from his thoughts, and he’s brought face-to-face with a sincere Hawkeye, which is very rare and very off putting. “I’ll cut you a deal. If you take those bandages off when you go to sleep, I’ll get you a full case of Grape Nehi.”

Radar remains unconvinced, but he’s wavering. Hawkeye pulls out plan B:

“And as many comics as I can find.”

Radar perks up considerably. “Even the new Avengers ones?”

“Yeah, sure, the new Avengers ones.”

“Well, gee, you drive a real hard bargain, Hawkeye, I’ll tell you that much.”

“Do we have a deal?” Hawkeye raises his eyebrows expectantly, holding out his hand. Radar, hesitating slightly, moves one arm to shake on it.

“Deal.”

“Perfect!” Hawkeye pulls back with his usual goofy smile, and Radar visibly relaxes. “We have enough people bombing us, we don’t need you going off and hurting yourself. You can put your shirt back on,” he says, turning around and dutifully covering his eyes. Radar, still shy, scrambles for his shirt, cringing as he catches a brief glimpse of his reflection in the window. Almost immediately he’s covering his chest again, self-conscious and all kinds of dysphoric. He’s eyeing the bandages, but Hawkeye is quick to grab them.

“No way, kid, the deal starts now. Give your ribs a break, they need it.”

“Okay,” Radar says, “but the next time we go to Rosie’s, you’re buyin’.”

Hawkeye laughs, ruffles the corporal's hair before leaving, and that’s that. Radar’s excited for his comics.


End file.
